In One Night
by starboard
Summary: Laguna reminisces about his life with Raine and Ellone at Winhill. He also looks back into that one night that changed his life forever. I'm sorry for the faulty paragraphs, i can't seem to fix them
1. Buchubuchus and Bunbunns

In one night 

By Starboard (formerly lagunarocks)

_Laguna reminisces about his life with Raine and Ellone at Winhill. He also looks back into that one night that changed his life forever. First-timer here! Please be nice._

Disclaimer: I'm not the Queen of Galbadia, nor do I rule the world, therefore I do not own Final Fantasy VIII and all the things related to it; but I do own this fic! So don't sue, you'll just be wasting your time. ^_^ 

A/N: Greetings! This is my first shot at a fan fiction so I'm open to all kinds of criticism, especially ones that would make me a better writer. So please review. *_#

The whitewash gravestone embedded in the deep green grass seemed alien to the rest of its surroundings. Just like the fact that the person buried underneath it has passed away seemed untrue and impossible. 

She was like the sun, always bright and cheery, despite how she was called Raine. Everybody loved her, how her presence would fill everyone with warmth and love, how she resembled a white flower, simple yet elegant. Just like how her grave stood out beyond its surroundings, she stood out in everyone's heart. 

She rained on everyone's heart; especially mine.

Laguna stood at the foot of Raine's grave. A thousand memories came flooding back to him, memories of Raine, Ellone and his quiet life in Winhill. He remembered how he would come home after patrolling the town to her smiling face. She would be there with Ellone eagerly waiting for his report. 

_"Report to the commander!"__ Ellone cheerfully said. Laguna saluted then said, "Including those nasty buchubuchus and bunbunns that assistant commander, Ellone, oh-so-hates, I have exterminated 34 monsters." _

_"Good, now would you like to rest up a bit? After that we can all go to lunch before you start your next patrol." Raine said with a smile._

_"Yeeaaaay!__ Luuuunch! Will mister Kiros join us too?" Ellone excitedly asked. _

_"Yes, I'd really enjoy lunch." Kiros replied._

_"Alwight!__ Elle, Uncle Laguna, Raine and Mister Kiros all together!" Ellone enthusiastically proclaimed._

His thoughts went to their first meeting. Raine was so kindhearted; she took him in when he was wounded and bawling like a baby. She took great care of him all those times. He could never ever repay her for her hospitality.

_"Raine, are we gonna go pick some flowers today?" Ellone asked. "Yes, Elle, in a while. I just have to go clean up the pub." Raine replied. _

_"Okay, Elle will clean too."_

_Once the cleaning was finished, they prepared to go out and pick some fresh flowers to display. "Was Elle a good girl?" Ellone asked. "Yes, very good Elle, I couldn't have finished cleaning without you!" Raine said, giving Ellone a pat on the head._

_With baskets in hand, they went to the very back of the village, near the shore, where all the pretty wild flowers grew. As they came out one corner, they saw a man lying near the shore, wounded and crying in pain. _

_"Oh my!__ Elle, run and go get help!" Raine said kneeling near the injured man. Ellone ran as fast as she could and went to get the fisherman living nearby. Raine pulled the man to safety and was checking all his wounds._

_"AAAArrrrghhhhhhh…. my leg…"_

_"Shhh…help is coming…" Raine tried to calm him down. _

_"It huuuuuuurrrtssss…my arm…my leg…ooouuuchhh…"_

_"Everything's going to be fine, help is here." Raine said seeing the fisherman and his brother running towards them. They started moving the man in a mock stretcher and brought him to the village. When the doctor treated him, Raine volunteered to take care of him. He was placed in the vacant house where Ellone's parents used to live. Raine looked after him with Elle, day in and day out. After three days, he finally awoke._

_"Uuhhh…where am I?" _

_"You're in Winhill, We found you wounded near the shore. What's your name?" Raine said softly._

_"Laguna…Laguna Loire…"_

After that time Laguna settled himself at Winhill. He worked as a monster exterminator and helped out Raine and Ellone. Raine and especially Ellone left a special place in Laguna's heart. He was a changed man since his Galbadian army days and was finally happy even though he was a bit reluctant to admit it at first. 


	2. Laguna, you've changed, man

A/n: I actually got reviews. Oh my. Well, here's the rest! The parts that have these ** are parts that I directly lifted from the game, which is owned by Squaresoft.

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Laguna. 

Chapter 2 

_After about a year, Kiros, Laguna's old army friend went to visit him at Winhill._

_"Hey Laguna, are you doing this patrol thing everyday?" Kiros asked Laguna. _

_"Thing!?__ What're you callin' THING!!?" Laguna shouted._

_ "Weren't you aiming to become a world traveling journalist? You've heard of Timber Maniacs right? I had a talk with the chief editor; he said he's interested in any article related to world travel." Kiros said._

_"That's great!" Laguna answered a bit hesitantly._

_"We should go talk to him sometime." _

_"Y-Yeah…Um, It'd be okay if we stayed here a bit longer, right?"_

_"You need time to gather more material? This seems like a really nice town. You're gonna write about this place first aren't you?" Kiros asked._

_"No way, can't make this place famous. Too much publicity and you get all those tourists and stuff." _

_"You're afraid someone might come and take Raine away? Laguna, you've changed, man." _

_"Hey! I see a monster!" Laguna said, running towards the outskirts of the town. **_

            Laguna was looking at the bridge where he and Kiros had that conversation, remembering how stubborn he was to the fact that he was getting attached. He wondered why he was so scared to believe that he was happy and contented. _I guess I was scared of losing Raine and Ellone_

_            "Hm, what's the matter?" Kiros asked Laguna as they reached his room, ready to take a break._

_            "I get scared sometimes. Scared of waking up somewhere else…Scared of not seeing Ellone…" Laguna answered._

_            "Scared of not seeing Raine?"_

_            "What happened to me? What is this I'm feeling? Oh please let it be this room when I wake up! Please let me be in this puny bed when I wake up!" Laguna said with much worry in his voice._

_            "Laguna, you've changed." Kiros said. **_

As he stood there, he thought, 'I was just too scared'. Laguna slowly closed his eyes and bent down to touch Raine's grave. A tear fell down his face as flashbacks of the night he thought to be his happiest came over him. It was the night he proposed to Raine.

            _"Raine…are yoo gonna marry Uncle Laguna?" Ellone asked Raine in her innocent voice._

_            "A guy like that? He was carried in here crying like a baby, and I was the one who had to take care of him…His crude way of speaking…Every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it…I can't stand his snoring and he talks in his sleep!" Raine ranted._

_            "But he's really nice! I really really like him! Raine, Uncle Laguna and Elle should all be together!" Elle said with much mirth._

_            "…But you know…I think what he really wants to do is travel all over the world. I don't think he has it in him to live in a quiet country town like this one. Some people are like that…Ouuuuuu, it makes me so mad." Raine said with much frustration._

_            "Yoo don't like him?" Ellone asked with a sad face._

_            "I feel the same as you, Ellone." **_

_            A week after that, after much convincing from Kiros, Laguna gathered up the courage to buy engagement rings. He was so scared of even buying the rings that Kiros had such a hard time convincing him. _

_            "Kiros, I bought rings! You take them! Ahhh!" Laguna said, after exiting the store, panicking over nothing._

_            "They're just rings, man. Now the hard part's the actual proposal." Kiros said. With just the word 'proposal' Laguna turned chalk white and had to lean on the wall for support._

_ "I shouldn't have said that…"_

_            After a few weeks of much contemplating, denial and insanity, Laguna got brave enough to ask Raine for a quiet night out. "Uh…Raine, you wanna go…uh… take a walk?" Laguna said after dinner one evening, while trying to control his leg cramp._

_ "Sure…I'll go clean up." Raine said, moving to clear the dishes._

_ "I'll help!" Laguna and Ellone said together. _

_"Okay." Raine said, laughing._

_When the dishes were finally washed and Ellone safely tucked in bed, Laguna and Raine went out for their walk. Halfway to the fields, Laguna reached into his pocket to find the rings NOT THERE. Panicking, he muttered a fast apology to Raine and told her to wait by the fields 'because he forgot to kiss Ellone goodnight' and then rushed towards the house as fast as his legs could carry him. When he finally got the rings he rushed back to the fields and stopped a few ways away to watch. He stopped to watch Raine looking at the stars, humming a sweet tune and at that moment, he felt so in love that he was convinced that Raine was forever. _

_Laguna looked at the ring in his hand and started walking towards her, nervous as ever. Twice he considered going the other way whenever he was three feet away from her. As he was about to walk away, Raine put a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Laguna held her hand and put the ring on her finger. Raine was surprised and pure happiness could be seen in her eyes as Laguna showed his ring to her. He held her to him, intent on keeping her close forever. They held each other like that for a long time, savoring the happiest moment of their lives._

_"I love you, Raine." _

_"I love you too, Laguna."_

a/n: Imagine the final movie when they show Raine and Laguna. J

            That night was their happiest, or so he thought, for that night was only the beginning of more happiness and unfortunately sadness for soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Loire.

A/n: I hope whoever is reading this will like it! I'm sorry it's short; I just cannot write long stories. I'll continue this tomorrow, though, I just have to go and sleep. Thanks to Ashley, Renegade Seraph and person37 who reviewed. I love you!!!!! ^-^ 


	3. Loookkeeee! It's a ring!

Disclaimer: sigh Final Fantasy VIII is owned by Squaresoft. 

Chapter 3

            _The stars glistened on the night sky. Under them, two people, caught in an embrace were silently staring into each other's eyes. Only the soft whistling of the wind could be heard, echoing the sweet tune Raine sang earlier. Time stopped, and everything went still. Ever so slowly, Laguna pulled Raine closer, his hand on her cheek. Eyes closed, they kissed. A kiss of true love, a kiss of pure bliss, a kiss that went beyond physical feeling and reached into their heart and soul. Their kiss held so much love and so much promise that although it only lasted for a few seconds; to them it felt like a lifetime. _

Laguna touched his lips, remembering how their kiss felt. It was a long long time ago yet he still knew how sweet, how soft and how breathtaking Raine's lips were. He still remembered how she smelt of the white flowers that she loved and how she fit perfectly in his arms. Truly, they were meant for each other.

_             "Looookkkkeeeeee…!!!!!! It's a ring!!! Raine and Uncle Laguna are gettin' mawwied!  Elle, Raine and Uncle Laguna will all be together!!!" Ellone said enthusiastically jumping up and down. _

_            "Right, Elle." Laguna said, patting Ellone's head. Raine gave her a sweet smile, "All right Elle, do you want to be the flower girl?"_

_            "Yeeeeeaaaaaa!!!!" Ellone answered with a huge smile on her face. _

_            There was a knock on the door and Laguna went to see who it was. It was Kiros was on his regular visits to Winhill. As soon as he was let in by Laguna, Ellone tackled him and started telling him really fast about Laguna and Raine's engagement. Somehow, he managed to understand her and then he gave Laguna a playful smack, saying "I was beginning to think you weren't going to do it. Congratulations, man."_

_            "Uhhh…Thanks, Kiros!" Laguna said. _

            __

_            With Raine being a town favorite and all, it didn't take long for the townspeople to hear news about her engagement to Laguna. Although many were disappointed, since Laguna wasn't liked much, they gradually saw how Raine was truly happy and accepted the fact that she was getting married to the man of her dreams. They even helped in planning the big event._

_            Their wedding was going to be held in three months. Two weeks before the date, the town square was transformed into a simple yet elegant wedding venue. An aisle, lined with white flowers stood out amongst all the tables and chairs, it led to an archway made of flowers, leading to the stage where the priest will stand. Here and there, you could see flowers, all of the same kind that Raine loved._

            At the site of Raine's grave, the town square was visible just over the horizon. Laguna looked at it and he could instantly see what it looked like from where he was standing now, at the time of his wedding. Laguna remembered how he would often escape to the field just to think and get away from all the hype. He would see the square glowing white and think _I'm getting married…_ again and again and again until Raine would come for him announcing dinner. He would hear her voice calling him and he would forget every bit of nervousness he was feeling.

_            The day of the wedding finally came. The town was busy with the preparations and people were running around here and there._

_ Inside the house, Laguna was busy digging a hole on the floor with him going in circles. Kiros was there apparently amused at seeing how nervous his friend was._

_ "Chill, man! Everything will be all right." Kiros calmly said. _

_"But…I'm getting mar-r-r-ried…" Laguna said, turning pale as he saw himself wearing his suit in the mirror. He was wearing a simple black suit, which made him look even paler._

_"Maybe, we should have chosen a lighter color…You look chalk white." Kiros commented. _

_"By the way, where's Ward?" Laguna asked him._

_"That man, hardworking as ever, he's busy all the time; he's really serious about his job." Kiros said with sadness in his voice._

_"Well, this is quite something that he's missing." Laguna said, wishing his other friend was there._

_Meanwhile, just next door, Ellone was busy putting flowers in Raine's hair. _

_"I think that's enough dear." Raine said, trying to make her hair look less flowery. Raine was trying to stay calm, but she was having her share of nervousness too. Just like how Laguna was going in circles, Raine was fiddling with her dress for the nth time._

_"How long will yoo keep fixing your dress? It's alweady perfect!" Ellone said honestly. And Raine did look perfect in her elegant, white, off the shoulder dress, complete with a long veil. The veil had little white flowers sticking out here and there. She took a deep breath and tried to stop fidgeting. _

_"Elle, go check on Uncle Laguna and show him how pretty you look in your dress. I'll go ask someone to accompany you." Raine said._

_"But It's onwy next door! I can protect myself! Uncle Laguna will save me!" Ellone reasoned._

_"Okay. But be very careful." Raine said, giving Ellone a kiss._

Laguna smiled, he remembered how ridiculously nervous he got. The memory of Ellone, running towards him, shouting 'yoo're getting' mawwwieed!' and tackling him kept replaying in his mind. He almost fell because of his weak knees and his leg cramp, but he saw how happy Ellone was. He smiled even more.

_"Uncle Laguna!!!!! Yoo're getting' mawwwwied!!!!" Ellone said, as she burst into the door of Laguna's room. Laguna almost fell as he struggled to catch Ellone. He gave her a pat on the head. _

_"Raine sent me to check up on yoo, and show you my new dress!" Ellone said, proudly displaying her white dress._

_"You look very pretty." Kiros said._

_"Just like a little angel! I'm sure your mom and dad are proud of you." Laguna said, looking at Ellone, pride reflecting in his eyes._

_"Yeah!__ I'll go check on Raine now. She needs more flowers on her hair." Ellone whispered, then ran out the door towards Raine's house, shouting 'I'm a little angel…I'm a little angel."_

_Laguna stared after her retreating form. "You really love Ellone don't you…?" Kiros said, observing the look in Laguna's eyes. _

_"Of course." *_She's my little angel.* _Laguna thought. _

'She was _one_ of my angels' Laguna corrected himself, thinking about Raine.  

_It was only an hour before the wedding proper and Laguna was getting a leg cramp. A few more minutes later, everyone went to their places and the wedding began._

A/n: yay! I finished! I hope you like it! Thanks to those who reviewed. Love ya! I'll try to continue tomorrow but classes have started again. Sad. 


	4. White Flowers

A/N: I don't know exactly how a wedding precedes, so please bear with me.

Chapter 4

_The wedding began as the entourage started to walk down the aisle. It was led by Ellone, dressed in a cute white dress, covered with flowers. She had a huge smile plastered on her face; one which reflected pure happiness. A few more flower girls walked down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids, and the maid of honor escorted by the best man, Kiros. _

_The ever so nervous groom, Laguna, jumped as soon as the wedding march played and grew pale as he saw Raine walk down the aisle. _

Laguna recalled the feeling of watching Raine walk down the aisle. Every step that Raine took seemed perfectly timed that she looked like an angel floating towards him. He remembered how it felt like a lifetime before she finally reached him. Laguna smiled; it had seemed so long but the happiness that he felt just seeing her walk towards him was enough to fill him with so much love that it was worth the wait. Although that was nothing compared to the way he felt when Raine was finally beside him.

_Raine shone like the sun in her elegant wedding dress. She looked so perfect that it was almost unreal. The way her hair fell on her shoulders, the smile she wore on her face and the way the wind would softly embrace her dress echoed the bliss that she felt. All throughout her march; she kept her eyes locked on Laguna as if the sight of him was the only thing keeping her standing._

_When Raine was finally beside Laguna, he took her hands into his as if it was the most natural thing to do. The nervousness that both of them felt immediately disappeared. Each experienced calmness beyond words with each other's touch that it was almost magical. _

**_It was beyond magical. It was Raine. It was…love._**** Laguna could barely contain the memories of their wedding that kept flooding back to him. Each so precious and so beautiful, that remembering it almost felt like reliving it.**

_            "We are gathered here today to witness the union of two people; a union built in trust, faith and most especially…love..." The priest started to say to everyone present. He continued with the proceedings until…_

_            The priest turned to Raine. "Do you, Raine Leonhart, take Laguna Loire to be your lawfully wedded husband?" *_

_            "I do." Raine said, looking into Laguna's eyes._

_            It's funny how two simple words can have such a big effect on someone. Laguna felt his knees go weak and his heart stop. Then, it was his turn._

_            "Do you, Laguna Loire, take Raine Leonhart to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said._

            Laguna felt like he had been dreaming of that moment since he laid eyes on Raine. In truth, it was much more than her looks that made him fall. It was her constant presence in his life. Her kindness, her love and the way she would brighten up his heart just by being around. It was everything about Raine that made him love her so much. He couldn't have been surer of his answer.

            _"I do." Laguna answered, looking at Raine._

_            The priest finished the rest of the ceremony, ending with: "Mr. Loire, you may now kiss the bride."_

_            Laguna took Raine into his arms, lifted her veil and kissed her. Just then, a wind caught a few flowers from the aisle and sent it flying towards the happy couple. To someone watching from afar it would have seemed like a barrier of white flowers was protecting the two. The dark of Laguna's suit and the light of Raine's dress looked ethereal framed with the flowers circling them with the wind. Laguna and Raine smiled at the same time and thus their wedding ended._

_A/N: I finally continued this. I hope everyone likes it!_


	5. Candlelit Dinners

A/N: It is a known fact that reviews fuel writers to write more (hint! hint!). Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I get the details a bit screwed up, I haven't played the game for a long time now.

Chapter 5

            _It was the day after the wedding; Laguna and Raine were preparing to leave for their honeymoon. _

_            "Are yoo sure I can't come?" Ellone asked for the nth time that day. _

_            "Um…" Laguna started to say but instead he looked at Raine for an answer._

_            "Elle, this is something Laguna and I have to do. Besides, wouldn't you just love having the house to yourself?" Raine said with a smile. _

_            "I guess so… Does that mean I get to eat chocolate for bweakfast? And for dinner? And Lunch?" Ellone asked in one breath. _

_            "Yoo wouldn't want to get a tummy-ache now, would you?" Laguna asked her. _

_            "…umm…no…but…" Ellone started to say. _

_            "I'm sure Ellone and I will manage, right Ellone?" Kiros, who was left to baby-sit Ellone, said, giving her a wink that obviously meant there would be chocolate forever._

_            Ellone nodded to show that she understood. "YEAH! You two can go now!" Ellone said enthusiastically, evidently happy at the thought of chocolate. _

_            Laguna scowled at Kiros playfully. "I am holding you responsible for her, Kiros. Elle better be in one piece when I get back or I'll have your head."_

_            Kiros reassured Laguna. "I'll take care of her."_

_            Elle gave Laguna a hug and a kiss before whispering in his ear: "Don't worry, I won't really eat chocolate for dinner and lunch…just bweakfast…!" she said with a laugh._

_            "Bye, Elle." Laguna said with a kiss._

_She then turned to Raine with a hug, a kiss and a whisper: "... Don't worry; I won't really eat chocolate for dinner and bweakfast…just lunch!" she said, laughing. _

_"Okay Elle, be good." Raine said, giving her a kiss._

_Laguna and Raine had already boarded the train and were looking out their window. Kiros was standing on the platform, carrying Ellone who was frantically waving at the couple. The whistle blew off and the train started to move. _

_Ellone shouted her goodbyes. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" _

_Laguna and Raine held hands and waved back to Ellone, smiling; they never looked prouder at that moment. As the train sped out of sight, Ellone and Kiros gave each other high-fives. '__Mission__ accomplished'_

            Laguna remembered the first time Ellone ever called him and Raine, daddy and mommy. He was so happy to finally be sharing his life with Raine and Ellone officially (with their marriage, Ellone was adopted by Laguna and Raine). The two most precious people that Laguna loved so much were now formally his. Nothing much had changed from their usual life; it was just that now, everything seemed so perfect, yet so real. It was like it should be: Laguna, Raine and Ellone – all together.

            _The blue ocean stretched for miles around. Right in the middle, a small town, Fisherman's Horizon, stood out like a buoy bobbing around in the ocean. The train jerked to a stop; inside a private compartment, a woman stirred in her sleep. It was Raine, sleeping in Laguna's arms. Laguna had been awake for some time now and he had been busy staring at the window until he felt Raine stir. He moved his hand to stroke her hair. For a long time, he marveled at how tranquil Raine looked while she was sleeping. Her tranquility affected him so much that he was almost sorry to wake her up. That feeling, however, was immediately pushed aside when Raine woke up and gave him that special smile that she always seemed to reserve for him. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. _

            Laguna had to smile as he remembered their Honeymoon. It was the first time they were together as a married couple – the first time he spent with Raine as his wife. He remembered the train ride to Fisherman's Horizon. They had chosen FH because it was close to Winhill and they were to stay there for a whole week. All the hype from their wedding began to take its toll because as soon as they were comfortable in their compartment, they immediately fell asleep in each others arms. Laguna felt so at ease that time, sleeping with Raine in his arms. 

            _They arrived at FH at around sundown and from the port was a short walk to their hotel. Their hotel wasn't five-star or anything; it was just plain and simple. It was an old looking three-storey building located uptown. It had a homey feel to it and Raine immediately fell in love with it. Their room was on the third floor; it had a huge and very comfortable bed in it, a dining room and a living room. Somehow, it looked like their house back in Winhill only three times bigger. They settled their bags in and toured their room._

_            "Laguna, it's wonderful." Raine exclaimed, looking at the city, all lit up, by the window. Laguna was watching her from the other side of the room; he walked towards her and put her arms around her. _

_            "Yeah, I know." He whispered to her ear before giving her a kiss. _

_            "Listen, I…uh… planned a little something for dinner. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes; um…wear your dress ok?" Laguna told her, but not without the usual nervousness in his voice. _

_            "What is it?" Raine asked him._

_            "It's a surprise." _

_            She smiled. "Okay. Meet you downstairs then." Raine said, giving Laguna a kiss before moving to change her clothes._

_            Laguna was nervously waiting at the reception area. His leg had already started to cramp a few minutes ago. He was wearing a dark shirt, a jacket and some slacks. He held his breath as Raine emerged down the stairs. She was looking stunning in a cream colored dress. Raine saw him immediately and thought he looked handsome. His leg-cramp mysteriously vanished when Raine was beside him. He took her hand and they started walking through town. _

_            They reached the very middle of the town where a small stage was and a solitary table for two could be found. The table was candlelit and it had a centerpiece of all sorts of white flowers. Laguna led Raine to the table and pulled out her chair for her. He then sat on the other end and looked at her. She was busy observing her surroundings with a small smile on her face. The night was clear and the stars were out. Each one glistened to illuminate the dark night. _

_            Raine looked at Laguna. "This is beautiful, Laguna. Thank you." _

_            Laguna scratched his head; it was his habit whenever he was being shown gratitude. "Uh…I'm glad you like it, Raine."_

_            Just then, the band started to play. They were playing a slow melody that went well with the night. The waiter went to their table and announced dinner. They started with some soup then they had the catch of the day and some ice cream. Over dinner they had a wonderful conversation about anything and everything under the sun. Laguna told Raine about his dreams of being a journalist and Raine told him of her dreams. For a time, Laguna ended up talking about himself a lot just like old times. This didn't annoy Raine though, she was actually rather amused. She was in awe of Laguna's expressive eyes that seemed to tell half of his story._

_            They laughed when Raine told Laguna about their first meeting when she found him wounded on the shore and was filled with love when they talked about their wedding and Ellone. _

_            A sweet tune started to play. Laguna gathered up his courage and asked Raine for a dance. He held his hand to her and she took it. Laguna put his hand around Raine's waist and pulled her closer. Raine rested her head on Laguna's shoulder and they started dancing. The song held a striking resemblance to the tune that Raine loved to sing. Neither knew how long they were dancing there, it was just the music and being in each other's arms._

Laguna seriously planned for that night to go well. He had to laugh when he remembered that he had a particularly hard time deciding on whether or not to make it candlelit. He was so worried that he might end up knocking the candle over and setting fire to the tablecloth. That night was one of his greatest though.

            _Although Laguna and Raine didn't want it to be so, their magical dinner date had to end. They only realized how much their feet ached when they stopped dancing._

_            They were almost at the door of their room when Raine, no longer able to take the pain her shoes were causing her feet, took them off and proceeded walking barefoot to their room. To her surprise, Laguna swept her off her feet and started to carry her to the door. He was smiling and when they reached their room, they were overcome with a fit of giggles. They were laughing so hard that Laguna was staggering with Raine's weight. Regaining his composure, Laguna steadily brought her to bed. He carefully placed her on the mattress. Holding each other's gaze, Laguna slowly leaned over; Raine put her hand to Laguna's cheek and closed her eyes. They kissed and they didn't stop for a long time._

A/N: I guess everyone can pretty much guess what happens next. ;) I hope you all enjoyed! Ta-ta!


End file.
